precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Mechanic
Definition A mechanic is experienced and caused by the players interaction. A mechanic can happen between anything, a creature, character, object or player. Rules The following is a list of rules all mechanics must follow: * cumbersome interfaces/text need to be simplified to keywords. * a staircase going up the side of a cliff, with stairs missing which requires jumping. * wood walls which can be burned. * swords dropped by enemy too heavy to wield, but can be thrown. * wieldable staffs from pots. * staffs can be lit on fire and used to light other things. * A good mechanic is ultimately built from the engine itself. an item that will render things is an example. * allowing the separation of models, so all models must have splitting points built into the model. * a cutting animation should have results, therefore there should only be a set and limited amount of animations that perfectly align to areas. * swords create a white swinging pattern. * enemies with shields deflect attacks like Zelda. * animation is a very important aspect of the game > graphics. * weapon effectiveness is dependent on what the enemy looks like/is using, a shield makes blunt weapons better as it overpowers the shield, a slicing weapon like an axe is ineffective against a shield. * you can take areas forcefully or by influence. * make the environment important, combat shouldn't just involve two fighters, but the world too. pick up a rock, use a bush as cover etc. * a faction devastated so much that it becomes a slave faction, only in name alone. * then rescued, and spreads out wide reconquering their once fallen lands, and rediscovering their old purpose. * should offer content but on very limited release to a magazine or something. really powerful items, really cool lore, hardly anyone will ever play it or even know it exists - but everyone will want to play it. * the game is designed in such a way where equipment pieces are optional, sometimes less is more. * there are fully programmed features that are in the game with the full intention nobody will be able to use these as they are and will always be too expensive. * movement is very fluid and light cartoon, very animated and higher than average energy, light squash and stretch. forwards punch, heavy landing, roll and jump farther distances, crouch and jump, idle animations. * never repeat content, make a mechanic then make a good quest out of it, don't milk mechanics. * if the game is short, it's short. * It is important that mechanics introduced see some usage within some quests. * most consequences aren't fatal, rather they open less simple or complex routes to completion. * using a fraction of an npc's total power to cause some events that would be impossible otherwise. * No difficulty modes on startup. Instead; Insert challenging content in enclave areas where it makes sense. * Introducing frustrating mechanics may be required in order to achieve a fulfillment in nullifying the mechanic. * efficiency is a good reward, but that means inefficiency needs to actually exist, inefficiency is frustrating. * Some things need to exist for there to be emotional payoff. * the design should focus more on efficiency, mechanics and responsiveness. * all meshes are designed with the ability to have static slicing and breaking points in the mesh. * particle effects from grass * A defeat is a defeat, but it isn't the end, and it's certainly not entirely irreversible. * If you want a challenge it is there, but there are other ways of playing the game Ideas * when your character gets knocked down, world gets darker. * the material weapons are made out of only matters so much as it's weight and durability are concerned. * weapons must be sharpened or even reforged eventually, or they'll be ineffective or break. * world gets darker and the player gives off a light source when charging an attack. * The more you play, the more abilities you find through items, a truly classless experience but with some limited selection through player choice. * I want to start focusing on "out of game" experiences, such as, I want a door that will remain locked * loading screens are three (or more) layered sprites moving independently at different speeds and directions, concept arty in appearance. * your map begins empty, with no locations discovered, you may find npc written maps which you can actually trace onto your own, but the bulk of map writing will ultimately fall to yourself. your map is fairly interactive, in that you must write it yourself whilst on Mar. The world is static, but locations aren't written on it automatically, that part is up to you. * a static haze like screen effect that uses the colours on screen. * you will commonly come across injured, near death (usually would be) enemies, you can choose to spare them, and communicate with them. * all npcs speak in their native language; through playing, you can learn the language. * Programming based puzzles where making processes work involves writing realistic coding approaches, or reactions. * a boss will beg to be spared to help defeat another boss. * by searching through useless books in the game find hints about where to find items that are almost impossible to find otherwise. * visible heat differential, open a door within a hot area to the outside, which is cold. * hidden items under a house. * throughout the game you will find and fight a variety of beasts, only after fighting them once will you realize ways to negate their attacks, you need to make this equipment AFTER discovering the most painful ability, this drastically lowers the abilities this particular creature will have in future encounters. * when you escape the tower, not only are you reset to basics but you are even weaker than you were at the very beginning of the game. * you will find fragmented songs, these songs can be joined together to form full songs, some songs can also be played in reverse * A switch that when pressed has changes for the entirety of the world. opening new areas. * enemies can permanently injure you, one boss does this rather seriously, although you can fix or work around these things, they cause some issues, and remind you that you aren't a god. * a guild is forced to disband when you're in it, this means losing the rank, and for a time the guild is dispersed and unjoinable, forcing you to go elsewhere. * currency is generally rare, then you suddenly recieve more than enough of the currency you'd ever need within a controlled environment, but with the illusion of limitless expenditure, only to lose all of it shortly later. * The player can sell anything, even quest items, the side story will often have unique uses for items in the main story, the player will find it hard to not be temped. * crudely drawn paper maps in game that show secrets. * a boss that can be defeated at the start of the game, even within the first few moments which should be very hard, yet possible, and he gets harder as the game progresses. * there should be content so impossible that only 1% of players will be able to do it. * extensive fishing minigame. Category:Mechanic